


Post-Battle

by Awesome_Sauce432



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 2 spoilers, Gen, Just Casually Discussing How They All Nearly Died, Light Angst, Post episode 2, Sister-Sister Relationship, Twin Speak Is Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: (Episode 2 Spoilers)They won the battle and everyone had survived. Somehow. Barely. In some ways it had been everything Jet had dreamed, hoped for and imagined for years. And it had almost been the end of her father and her sister.Ruby and Jet talk about it.
Relationships: Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Post-Battle

With the Ceresian guards escorting them, the rest of the trip to Comida was predicted to be swift and safe. A few Ceresians were left behind to take care of the rotting cheese bodies of their attackers, and everyone in the Candian party settled back down into their respective carriages, if a little more on alert than they had been before. 

Ruby did not climb out of the carriage to try any more acrobatic tricks, Theobold and Lapin sitting on either side of their carriage with the two princesses safely in the middle, face to face with each other. As they got further away from the site of the ambush, they relaxed a little, but there was still tension hanging in the air. Jet could see Theobold and Lapin exchange glances every now and then, one of the Tart Guards sent back and forth between their carriage and Amethar's, everyone packing in a little closer, a little tighter. 

They'd won, they'd had a brilliant victory by most standards. Their attackers had failed in their objective of killing the king, had failed to cause them any great loss at all, and they'd all been killed. Jet could still feel the adrenaline of battle running beneath her skin, the thrill of her first real taste of fighting still lingering in her mouth. It had been exhilarating, it had been thrilling! She'd seen her father fall thrice and get up every single time, foe after foe falling to his sword, the two of them working almost in tandem. She'd seen Ruby wield their aunt's bow like it was made for her fingers, Theobold leap in front of swords and arrows with his armour gleaming in the sunlight, Lapin, admittedly a little clumsy, but mixed in the fray, keeping them all alive. She'd even caught a couple glimpses of Liam firing bolts of peppermint at their attackers with careful aim. It had been incredible.

On the other hand, she'd seen her father fall thrice, swords rising up each time, all of them trying to get that final blow, uncaring of every other possible target. She'd seen her sister lying limp on the roof of the carriage, an arrow piercing her throat and her breaths coming in short and shallow. 

In some ways, the battle had been everything she'd ever dreamed of. In other ways, it was entirely different. 

As night fell, they arranged the carriages in a loose semi-circle, giving them a buffer between them and the road, with both the Tart Guard and their Ceresian escorts forming a perimeter. Most of the conversation centered on what would be coming next, how much longer it would take before they got to Comida, the kinds of precautions the guards would be taking that night. Ruby retired early, scratching her neck, and Jet didn't hesitate to follow, giving their father a hug before going to their tent, closing the flaps behind them. 

When they'd been setting up their tents, the two of them had dragged their sleeping rolls next to each other, and Jet got into the tent just in time to see Ruby sitting down on top of hers, still rubbing her neck, running her thumb over one of the spots that the arrow had pierced it. There wasn't even a scar left now (Lapin was good at his job, at least) but Jet wasn't sure if she'd be able to forget the image anytime soon. 

Jet meandered over and sat down directly next to her sister, on top of her own bedroll, their hands automatically finding each other, fingers interlocking. After a moment, Ruby leaned into her, her head resting on Jet's shoulder, her free hand dropping to her side away from her neck.

"You kicked ass today, you know." Jet finally said, after letting the silence hang for a few moments longer. "It was amazing."

"You did too," Ruby said. "We _both_ got our first killing blows. Theobold didn't even have to teach us." 

Jet grinned, happy to remember the exciting parts of that fight. "Yeah, we're just that good. Like, that captain dude you shot? That was incredible!"

"But what about that guy that the bread captain attacked, and then you finished him off." Ruby sat up straighter for a moment, looking at Jet with a mischievous grin before dropping her voice to a whisper. "I think he was trying to impress you." 

Jet preened, both of them stifling light giggles. "Oh, probably. I mean, he is pretty cute. _But_ , I've already got Thad, you know, and these Ceresians are all weird about magic." 

Ruby deflated a little at that, her nose crinkling, and when she spoke again, it was in Twin Speak rather than Candian. "It's weird. I knew they didn't like the arcane but they all look at me strangely." 

"I don't get it. But if any of them say anything stupid I'll just stab them." Jet squeezed her sister's hand, and she smiled a little in response, but it quickly slid from her face.

"It's so strange," Ruby said, her eyes flickering towards the entrance of the tent as if to double-check that Jet had closed it. "And... I saw something strange. Calroy told me not to talk about it, or to do magic anymore, or else the Ceresians will... I don't know what they'll do, actually."

"What are they going to be able to do to a princess of Candia?" Jet scoffed, but Ruby just shook her head lightly, her brow furrowing.

"I don't know. But Calroy was worried about it, and Lapin must be too, or else he wouldn't have pretended my magic was from the Bulb." 

Jet hummed in response, trying to imagine what the Ceresians would do. Surely nothing too bad. "What did you see?"

"It was while I was dead," Ruby said, before her face scrunched up a little, hand coming up to her neck again. "Or- not dead, but- before Lapin healed me. I saw something. I think it was Aunt Lazuli." 

Jet hesitated, stiffening at the words 'dead' before forcing herself to relax again and then processing the rest of what Ruby had said. "Aunt Lazuli? Really?"

Ruby nodded, though she seemed uncertain. "Or... her eyes. They were beautiful, blue and purple. And she said something... but it's hard to remember." 

"Woah. That's amazing!" 

"It seemed important. But I don't understand. It can't have really been her, right?" Ruby looked towards her bow, which she had lain down next to her bedroll. Just sitting there, it looked like a regular, if important and powerful, bow. 

"Maybe it was." Jet said. "Maybe you're connected to Aunt Lazuli through your bow, even after her death!" 

Ruby let out a long exhale, removing her hand from Jet's and running both of hers over her head and then down the back of her neck, stopping at the base of her shoulders. "I don't know."

They lapsed into silence, and Jet shuffled even closer to Ruby, putting her arm around her. Ruby's eyes were fixed on a point on the ground, but she closed them once Jet pulled her in for a hug, shifting until she could wriggle her own arms around her.

"I won't let you get hurt again like that, I promise." Jet whispered, still in Twin Speak. "Not by assassins or by stupid Ceresians that don't like your super cool magic." 

Ruby mumbled an acknowledgment into Jet's shoulder, hugging her tighter. "I won't let you get hurt either."

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me 
> 
> if you have read any of my critical role fics you might know that i've done a bunch of post-episode fics that i've written the day an episode airs because sometimes the inspiration just Hits Ya u know
> 
> well looks like its happening for crown of candy as well i love these sisters so much i nearly cried today i don't know how we got out of that with everyone still alive
> 
> anyway if those ceresians even THINK about pulling some shit with mah girl ruby they better be prepared to CATCH THESE HANDS and also jets sword


End file.
